To avoid losing revenue due to product theft of software products, retailers typically implement theft-deterrent measures for software products. Often, the theft-deterrent measures interfere with the shopping experience of legitimate customers because the theft deterrent measures make it more difficult to select a software product. For example, one theft deterrent measure some retailers currently use is “spiderwrap,” which comprises a set of wires wrapped around a box and locked together. Spiderwrap often obscures the description of the software product written on the box of the software product. Furthermore, spiderwrap prevents a customer from opening a product “description flap,” which is included with many software products. By preventing the customer from reading the product description, spiderwrap makes it difficult for the customer to select and purchase a software product.
Some retailers place software products that exceed a price threshold in a locked case or in a storage room making it not only difficult to view a product description, but also increasing the amount of time spent by the customer to select and purchase the software product.
The above-described theft-deterrent measures make it difficult for a customer to purchase a product. As a result, the theft-deterrent measures that a retailer uses to prevent lost revenue due to theft can often cause the retailer to lose revenue due to customer frustration.